divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
Tris Prior
Beatrice "Tris" Prior is the protaganist and narrator of the Divergent series. She is a 16 year old girl who is strong-willed, and hates showing weakness. Tris was born in the faction Abnegation and eventually transfered to Dauntless, and must face the fact that she is Divergent. When Tris arrives in her new faction, she opted for a change of name to go by, using Tris as a nickname to Beatrice, hoping for a fresh start in a new faction. Biography History Early life Beatrice Prior was born to Andrew and Natalie Prior, after their eldest son, Caleb. Beatrice's family was originally in Abnegation, the faction that cultivates the virtue of selflessness in the future city of Chicago. As Abnegation, Beatrice had always known the life she would follow—one free of vanity and focused on serving others and helping the factionless. Despite this, Beatrice never fully learned to willingly follow their faction's virtues. She was often overshadowed by her brother's apparent selflessnes and often found herself thinking about her wants. All of this, to be explained later, was due to the rare trait that Abnegation were mostly born with: Divergence. ''Divergent Divergence During this time, everyone who reaches the age of adulthood, sixteen, are obliged to take their Aptitude Tests, a yearly assessment that determines the disposition of a child to one of the five traits of the five factions. The test works through a simulation that initiates a response from the tester selecting from two available options before the simulation is allowed to move forward. The events in the simulation are made in consecutive order which rules out one or more of the factions the tester should choose fittingly. Beatrice's evaluator is a Dauntless woman named Tori. When she curiously asks about her tattoo, Tori explains it to her, despite suspicion about a curious Abnegation. She then has Tris drink a vial of clear liquid that puts her under a simulation as Tori places electrodes on both of their heads. In the simulation, Tris is first made to choose between the cheese and knife, which she both refuses. After two more events, Tris wakes to see a baffled Tori, saying her results were inconclusive, only having ruled out two factions: Amity and Candor, her choices in the simulation showing equal instances of Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. Tori tells Beatrice that she will delete the computer records upon telling her that she is Divergent, warning her about the dangers, especially of telling anyone. Beatrice later encounters a factionless man who asks for food and, later, cryptically tells her to "choose wisely" at tomorrow's Choosing Ceremony. Choosing Ceremony Beatrice arrives with her family at the ceremony anxious about her choice. Her father is counting on her and her brother to choose Abnegation. During the ceremony Beatrice is deeply surprised by the fact that her brother Caleb chose Erudite the faction of knowledge instead of Abegation. When it's her turn her choise not only surprised her family but herself, she was now a Dauntless initiate. First Jumper Before they leave, Beatrice takes one last glance at her family; she sees her mother smiling at her, her father staring at her with a look of accusation, and her brother already happily adjusting with his new faction. Upon seeing Caleb, she realizes that she must, and eventually will, adjust, as well. As the Dauntless run towards the train station, her confusion dissipates and is replaced by exhilaration. Here, she meets Christina, a transfer from Candor, who helps by pulling her up onto the train. When they arrive at the destination, they must jump off the train onto the roof which is at least seven stories below. Christina asks her to hold her hand as they jump together. At this point, three initiates have already failed: an Erudite transfer who failed to jump into the train, an Amity transfer who refused to jump off and chose to be factionless, and a Dauntless-born girl who didn't jump succesfully onto the roof. From here, Beatrice is already teased about her being from Abnegation when Peter, another transfer from Candor, calls her a "Stiff". Provoked and proud, she decides to jump off first when Max tells them to jump off the roof to get to the entrance of the compound, taking off her long-sleeved Abnegation top, leaving a tight, gray T-shirt, therefore leaving behind her Abnegation conservativeness. She laughs as she drops into the net meant to catch them below. She grabs onto one of the hands reaching up to her, and Four, their instructor, supports her as she drops down. She is then asked for her name and, with Four saying that she should think carefully as she can't pick again, she chooses a new name that would go with her life change—Tris. She is then cheered on by a crowd of waiting Dauntless members as the "first jumper". Initiation Stage One After separating from the Dauntless-initiates under Lauren, being toured by Four, and briefed on the initiation process by their young Dauntless leader Eric, they find out that only the top ten initiates will become members. Instead of being dissuaded, Tris becomes more determined to get through initiation and become a member. Tris goes to bed thinking about her family and, althought refusing to cry, eventually sleeps in silent tears. They learn that there first few lessons will be related to fighting: basically wielding weapons and other physical work. She meets Will, an Erudite transfer, during their shooting lesson, and, with him and Christina, is later joined by Al, a Candor transfer who Tris and everyone else heard crying the night before. The next thing Tris, Christina, Will and Al decide to do is get Dauntless physical uniqueness, to feel like they’ve actually left their old factions and be all the way in with Dauntless by looking the part. Christina gets Tris a makeover and a new wardrobe and, as Al is getting his spider tattoo, Tris sees Tori again and she gives Tris her first tattoo: three ravens from her collarbone to her heart, one for each member of the family she left behind. The next day, though, they learn that another training activity is the sparring of initiates against each other. Since there is an odd number of transfer initiates, one of them won't be fighting that day—Tris. She watches as Will and Al are set against each other, with Al unwillingly knocking out Will, Christina against Molly, a crony of Peter, who will in turn be fighting another one of his cronies, Drew, and, although unmentioned, most likely Edward against his girlfriend, Myra. The next battle between Molly and Christina is intense. Molly beats Christina up, to the point where Christina just stops the fight. Eric, obviously not happy with Chrisina, orders her and the other initiates to follow him out as he leads them to the chasm. He then shoves Christina against the railing and tells her to climb over it and hang over the other side for five minutes, or she fails initiation and will leave to be factionless. Despite the dificulty and several close calls, she makes it through the five minutes and Eric orders her to come up. Against Eric's order, Al and Tris help her up. The next morning, Tris' mattress is vandalized with the word “Stiff”, most likely by Peter who, as later revealed, becomes her opponent for that day's fighting session. This time, Molly is placed against Edward, with the latter beating up the other. Will beats Christina, and Al fakes losing against Drew, not wanting to fight anymore. Tris, during her fight against Peter, is determined to at least try and show them she is not weak enough to be ranked last. She initially tries attacking Peter but, once Peter starts seriously inflicting damage against her, moves on to defend herself. Wanting to 'stay on her feet', she stands up every time Peter makes her fall. Before she finally loses consciousness, she notices Four leave the arena. The next morning, although still aching all over, Tris is forced to get up early and, with Christina's help, makes it to the tracks in time for their departure. They go to the fence that surrounds the city, which is by the Amity's farms. By the gate, Tris is seen and hugged by Robert who was sitting in the back of an Amity truck. Robert, seeing Tris' injuries and the way Molly was antagonizing her, tells her that she should go back to Abnegation if it would make her happy, but Tris tells him that she's happy with her decision, and he leaves with his fellow Amity. A few days later, she is to fight Molly. Angered by her mean jokes, she wins. That day, the initiates, both transfers and Dauntless-borns, are awakened in the middle of the night for a game of capture the flag, a Dauntless tradition, where they use guns loaded with paintballs instead of the real thing. They are brought to the old, distant part of the city and divided into two teams: one under Four, and the other under Eric. Tris is picked by Four, along with Christina, Will, Drew, Uriah, Marlene, and other Dauntless-born initiates. Given a head start, Four's team get off first and look for a hiding place for their flag. At a carousel past the marsh, Four tells his team to formulate a strategy. Differences in opinions result in arguments so, as the others fight over their next move, Tris wanders off towards the Ferris wheel, hoping to get a high enough vantage point of the other team. Four then follows her and climbs up with her. Four asks Tris about what she thinks the purpose of capture the flag is. Tris answers that it might be about learning strategy and teamwork, which she takes back and says it doesn't seem like Dauntless priority when Four laughs. Fours says that it should and used to be. When Tris loses balance once, Four climbs up to level with her and supports her. The higher they got, the more nervous Four seemed, just as Tris, but for different reasons—Four had been making feel Tris anxious for a while now and Four is afraid of heights. Tris, realizing that they weren't high enough, continues to climb but, this time, without the ladder rungs to hold on to, uses the Ferris wheels' supports and bars. Despite Four's fear of heights, he follows Tris. At a higher point now, Tris now sees the other team at the other end of the pier. They start climbing down. Tris, however, steps on a weak crossbar that later falls off. Now dangling from a scaffolding in midair, Four hurriedly climbs down and activates the Ferris wheel so she can get down. When they return to carousel, Tris formulates a plan for the remaining members guarding the flag. Realizing that if she isn't the one to get the flag, it won’t matter that it was her plan and information that led to their victory, so she hurries to catch up to the others. As their plan is a success, she sees the flag practically unguarded hanging from a tree branch, she reaches for it, and so does Christina. Christina, telling Tris to give her a shot, since Tris is already the hero of the day and she can't reach the flag anyway, with a patronizing look, takes the branch anyway and claims victory, leaving Tris disappointed. But when Uriah acknowledges her, she tries to forget about the look Christina gave her and thought that she had already proved herself that day, not wanting to be greedy like Eric, terrified of other people’s strength. She laters joins the cheers of her teammates. On the train ride on the way home, Tris is acquainted more with Uriah and Marlene and even jokes around with them. Tris excels during target practice with knives. Al, though, is the only initiate who hasn’t hit the target yet after a half hour, getting on the nerves of the pissed-more-than-usual Eric. When Al misses again, he tells Al to get his knives while everyone else is throwing theirs at the targets. Al, being as stubborn as he normally is, refuses and answers back, saying he's afraid of getting stabbed by airborne knives, lighting the fuse on Eric's anger. He then orders Al to stand in front of the target as Four throws knives at the target behind him until he learns not to flinch. Tris, unable to stop herself, speaks up and tells them to stop, telling Eric that "any idiot can stand in front of a target" and that it doesn’t prove anything except that Eric is bullying them, a sign of cowardice. Eric then has Tris stand in front of the target in Al's place. As Four throws knives at the target, he gives her subtle messages about her strength and selflessness, which she mistakes for underestimation and taunts, infuriating her into shouting at him to shut up, before Four intentionally nicks her ear to avoid suspicion from Eric. Eric, impressed about Tris' daringness, sends everyone else away and tells Tris that he should "keep his eye on her" as he smiles at her, gripping her shoulder. Tris stays behind with Four and, when they're alone, Four approaches her. He confronts him about hitting her on purpose. He admits this and says she should thank him because he just helped her and that he's getting tired of waiting for her to "catch on", leaving Tris confused about what he meant. The last day of their initiation's stage one falls on the day before Visiting Day. Tris realizes that she has built muscle over the days/weeks of their training so far when none of her pants fit her anymore, so she is forced to go back to their dormitory wrapped in a towel to fetch her dress. Unfortunately, Peter, Molly, Drew, and some of the other initiates are there. Seeing her, the three Candors approach her and begin poking fun at her physique. As she makes a run for the door, someone pulls her towel away, revealing her naked body as the others laugh at and tease her. She runs for their hallway bathroom and holds back tears. Bent on revenge for their petty act, she decides that she wants to fight against Peter, and that she will hurt him when she gets the chance. Before heading to the training room, she buys some new clothes from the Pit. She is left slightly disappointed when she sees that she is not up against Peter this time; her opponent is Molly, but she does settle for her and is content, especially when Edward beats up Peter. Al fights against Christina, feigning loss again, and Will against Myra. Tris was, however, assessing Myra's previous battles, trying to think of how to approach their battle. She uses Molly's teasing as an encourager for her. She uses Molly's repetitive tactics against her and remembers Four's tips, soon easily overpowering her. Constantly assessing Molly's movements, she eventually beats her and has her drop to the ground. Unstoppable because of her anger and other emotions, she continuously kicks Molly until she is bloody, before Four finally pulls Tris away. Watching the bloody Molly curling on the ground in pain, Tris tries to feel slightly guilty about what she had just done to her, but she can't. She does, however, feel the guilt when Eric commends her on her fight with Molly, realizing that she must have done it very wrong if Eric thought it was right. On Visiting Day, her mother, Natalie, visits her. Despite Eric's advice to not show attachment with their visiting families, she cannot hold in her happiness and excitement. Natalie tells Tris about how his father has become very selfish lately, and that they cannot visit Caleb because the Erudite now prohibits Abnegation visitors from entering their compound. After she introduces him to Four, Will and Christina, they are both introduced to Christina's mother and sister, and Will's sister, Cara, who reacts differently to Natalie because she is Abnegation. When Tris threatens to punch Cara because of her words, Will interferes and Natalie drags Tris off into hallways even Tris hasn't explored yet. Her mother asks her about her rankings and, eventually, asks her about her aptitude test results. Tris, unable to keep it from her mom, tells her about her Divergence. Natalie tells her to keep a low profile to avoid being watched, and that she loves her no matter what faction she chose. Then she instructs her to go to the Erudite compound and ask Caleb to investigate the simulation serum, then leaves. This is when Tris realizes that her mother was from Dauntless. Earlier, Tris was intercepted by Al's parents who were looking for him. She later finds Al in their dormitory and finds out that he had been hiding because he did not want to disappoint them. This is when Al makes a subtle move for Tris, who awkwardly moves away before finally leaving Al to his thoughts. During dinner, when their conversation leads to their aptitude tests, Tris becomes anxious, since if she talks about her choices during the test, they might come to realize something about her Divergence. Christina, though, and Al, both from Candor, realize she is hiding something because of her body language. She just goes on and tells them the incomplete truth that she got Abnegation but just chose Dauntless. For stage one, Edward is ranked first, followed by Peter, Will, Christina, Molly, Tris, Drew, Al, and Myra is dead last. That night, Peter stabs Edward in the eye with a butter knife. Tris, remembering her mother’s comforting her once when she was injured as a child, tries this same tactic with Edward as they wait for the doctor. Tris volunteers to clean Edward's blood off their dormitory floor. Knowing that the Dauntless will not do anything for Edward, and that Peter was the one who did it, she and Christina decide not to report Peter. The following night, Edward and Myra quite initiation and left. With the departure of the two, everyone else's ranks are raised. Among Dauntless One afternoon, while Tris hides away in a hallway to get away from ther smell of blood in their dormitory, Uriah, with other Dauntless-born initiates and some members, sees her and lets her tag along with them for an initiation ritual. They leave through the train and jump off on Michigan Avenue and head for the rooftop of the one-hundred-story empty Hancock building. At the top, they find out that the ritual is sliding down a steel cable in a black sling. Now in line, Tris finds herself both excited and agitated, and even impatient as she watches the members slide down first. While hurtling through the cable on her sling, she is exhilirated, filled with adrenaline, and intensely amazed by the sight she below her, throwing her arms out to the side as if she was flying. Once, when she sees people far below looking up at her, she yells with joy, and the people cheer, pumping their fists at her. When the cable comes to its end, she sees the other Dauntless members twenty feet below her, foming a net of limbs to catch her as she jumps down. Trusting them to catch her, she drops down. When the Dauntless ask her for her reaction, she asks "When can I go again?" and the members laugh with her. As Uriah follows, she joins in as the other make fun of him, then join arms with them to catch him, as well. Realizing that it is this camaraderie that forms among the Dauntless after they’ve all risked their lives together, she becomes even more determined to survive initiation and be Dauntless, feeling genuinely eager to be one of them for the first time. When they return to the compound and go into the the dining hall for lunch, Tris' friends, Christina, Al, and Will, are stunned to see her with the members and the Dauntless-borns, also seemingly slightly hurt and jealous. Not wanting them to be upset, she tries to convince them that she's glad to be back, and that the other members didn't really want her there, and that Uriah had to beg them to let her come along, although Will points out that they seem to like her now. Stage Two During the first session of the second stage of initiation, they learn that it will involve simulations that teach them to control their, as stated when they first arrived, emotions in the midst of a frightening situation. The simulation will only end once they calm down, hence lowering their heart rate and slowing their breathing. The fears in their simulations may take the form of their real and physical fears, or symbollic manifestations of their emotional fears, which is the case for Tris' first situation: being devoured by crows which, as later revealed, refers to her fear of being powerless. After three minutes, which seemed like almost an hour to Tris in her simulation and is at least three times faster than everyone else, she finally calms down and wakes up in a fit, eventually comforted by Four. When she returns to the dormitory, Peter is reading out an article about the Abnegation. Apparently, while Tris was out ziplining with the Dauntless members, an Erudite reporter came to the compound to interview them about the Abnegation leadership, one Christina almost punched. Molly, however, bent on revenge for pulling her rank down during stage one, talked to the reporter and made stuff up about Tris and her nonexistent conflict with her father. Tris, enraged, tries to attack Molly but is pulled away by Will, who tries to convince her that, being from Erudite himself, he believes that although his former faction is arrogant and dull, they aren’t revolutionaries that would be capable of overthrowing the current Abnegation government, and all their words just come from their resentment of the faction that refuses to listen to them. Later, Tris gets another tattoo with Christina: the Dauntless seal on their shoulders. Christina also convinces Tris to purchase and wear a shirt that exposes her shoulders and collarbone, particularly to show off her tattoos, and to line her eyes with black pencil again; she no longer objects since she has begun enjoying Christina's makeovers of her. Will tells Tris that she can't believe she got another tattoo, not because she is 'Stiff' but because she's 'sensible'. They then come across Four and some others drinking by the chasm. Four calls out to her and approaches her. Intoxicated, he gets a bit too close and personal with Tris in front of her friends. He tells Tris that she looks different, in a good way, and that, if they weren't drinking, he would have asked her to hang out with his friends. When they leave and go for dinner and the others ask her about it, she just tells them that Four was drunk and barely even know what he was saying. For Tris' second fear session, she is in a glass box being filled with water. Surrounding her in the Pit are her fellow initiates, friends and enemies together, watching and laughing as she almost drowns. When she spots Will, she remembers what he had recently told her the other day. He said that the simulations are only in their minds, so she realizes that if it were true, then she must be able to control the simulation. Shen she cracks the glass, she wakes up from her simulation. Since breaking the glass is directly maniuplation the simulation, signifying awareness and control while under, Four realizes that Tris is Divergent. Four tells her that he will delete the footage and tells her to hide her Divergence during her next simulations if she doesn't want to end up dead at the bottom of the chasm. Confused, she goes to Tori who, she hopes, has answers to her questions. Tori then explains to her how only a Divergent could be capable of manipulating, or even shutting down, and being aware while in a simulation. She also tells her that, when among Dauntless, Divergents tend to die, mostly because the Dauntless leaders see them as threats and kill them. To prove her point, she tells Tris about how they killed her Divergent brother, Georgie, by pushing him into the chasm and making it look like suicide. Four days later, more articles attacking the Abnegation have been released again so, wanting some time alone, she goes back to the net they jumped onto on their first day. She wanted to remind herself why she chose Dauntless, and why she was so determined to stay. Her four last fear simulations were being burned on a stake by Peter, drowning in the middle of an ocean, watching her family bleed to death and shooting them while she was held at gunpoint. After these, she is now certain that she knows what fear is, and what being Dauntless actually means. She, and several other initiates, have sleepless nights or nightmares about their simulations. Althought, Tris' fear seems to pale theirs by comparison, as she still feels slightly strong while everyone else is breaking down. She is unsure whether her drive is her Divergence, or Four, who has recently become even more of a distraction for her. When Tris comes out first among the transfers for their rankings for stage two, followed by Peter although Tris' average simulation time of two minutes and forty-five seconds is conspicuously short and far from everyone else's. Peter does not take it well. He confronts her and, when Will tries to defend her, he turns her friends against her by accusing Tris of manipulating them by acting weak to be pitied, then psyching them out by being tough to edge them out of Dauntless rankings, which both Will and Christina consider as they walk out on her. Even Al seems bitter about Tris' ranking as she tries to comfort him about being last, saying that she can't help and she doesn't understand his hardships since it all seems too easy for her. Later, Uriah sees her again in the same tunnel he found her in the day Edward left. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene congratulate her about her ranking and ask her to come with them as celebration, which she should be doing since she placed first, so they head for their training room. Lynn and Tris talk as they watch Uriah shoot a muffin off Marlene’s head. Both win since they both successfully accomplish each other's bets. The party ends for them when members Four, Shauna, and Zeke catch them in the training room and they are asked to leave. As they leave, though, Four calls out to Tris and tells her that she "belongs here" and to just be patient, to which Tris replies by holding his hand before running away and following her friends. That night, she is still avoided by Christina and Will, and she does them. When everyone is asleep, she gets out of bed and leaves their dormitory for a drink of water when she overhears Eric talking to a woman, who seems to be the one who made Max appoint him as a Dauntless leader, about watching simulations to find Divergent rebels. Before she sees who the woman is, however, someone pulls her from behind. Peter, Al and Drew put a blindfold over her eyes, cover her mouth and ties her hands behind her back. They drag her over to the chasm. They hang her backwards over the railings as Peter gropes her chest. She is able to fight a back a bit, enough to drops herself down onto the ground, but not enough as, the next time Peter is in control, he hangs her over the chasm through her throat. He releases her when Four comes to her rescue. Al and Peter run, leaving Drew to be beat up by Four. Tris wakes up in Four's room, where he tends to her. In the midst of intimate moments, he tells her that, for the time being, she should show some vulnerability so that Peter and the others stop making her a target and so that her friends will want to protect her. After Tris tells Four about how they "touched her", though, Four tells her to ruin them when she gets the chance. She stays in his room for the night. She enters the dining hall after Four, bruised and limping, unwillingly pretending to be weak. Will, Christina, and Uriah worriedly ask her what happened and, when she tells them who attacked her, are shocked about Al's involvement. Drew then shuffles into the dining hall, looking very battered and when her friends ask her if she did that, she tells them that someone she didn't see saved her. When Four takes them out to bring them to the fear landscape room, Will and Christina protectively flank her. When Tris puts her arm around Will to support him as they climb, Four seems to show a hint of jealousy. Christina also apologizes to Tris about taking the flag and claiming victory during capture the flag. During this time, Tris begins to wonder who her true friends are—Uriah and Marlene, who were on her side even when she seemed strong, or Christina and Will, who have always protected her when she seemed weak. After Four's explanation, Peter speaks up, saying that it doesn't seem fair if one of them has lesser fears than everyone else. Four embarasses him by saying he shouldn't be speaking of fairness and that he knows he's worried since his attack of the "short, skinny girl from Abnegation" proved that he was a miserable coward afraid of her. Physical Appearance Tris has a narrow face, blue eyes that are wide and round, and a long thin nose. When she looks at herself, she sees someone who isn't pretty, and that looks like a little girl with eyes and a nose that are too big. She has blonde hair, a long neck, and knobby knuckled hands. Christina tells her that she has striking features: even though they are not beautiful, they are interesting. She is short, and comes up to Four's shoulder. Tris says that her body is like a 12 year old's, and if she was taller, could be described as willowy, not childish. In Insurgent, Tris cuts her hair so it reaches her jawline. Personality Being ''Divergent, Tris is not by nature limited to exhibit only one of the five traits. Since her early age, Tris was shown to have acted with a blend of curiosity and selfishness, traits that obviously does not make sense as an Abnegation. Her Divergence allows her brain to act with traits from three of the five factions. Authentically proven through her Aptitude Tests when it showed her being equally apt for Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite. Her most distinguished trait appears to be bravery. Tris is extremely brave, from being the first jumper to ranking first in the initiation. Though she doesn't seem like it, Tris' bravery outranks even some of the Dauntless members as observed through her actions. She courageously climbed the ferris wheel during the first stage of initiation when even Four, the man having the least of fears reconsidered joining her. She waded through crowds of Dauntless-controlled soldiers and initiated an attempt to try stop the simulations. Her extreme bravery often lead people to think of her as someone who recklessly throw herself into danger. Four noted that Tris was becoming more of a reckless Dauntless, risking her life for situations that she cannot control when her bravery is at its height. More than once, she had also told herself that she would rather be dead than factionless. Tris has been shown to be selfless and quite intelligent at times that solidifies her status as Divergent. She is often scolded in Dauntless for being too selfless, and is teased mercilessly for being a 'Stiff', which is being from Abnegation. She is capable of risking her life to save the people she love and to willingly allow herself to make sacrifices no matter the costs. She is as well able to exhibit Erudite traits such as her unusual curiosity and above-average intelligence. Tris is able to pick the most logical response from a particular situation, something an Erudite clearly exhibits. She is told by Four that she is a 'bad liar', but that she is 'deadly smart, brave and selfless'. She is also shown to have a temper, and although she seems unbreakable, is also sensitive, shown when Tobias insults her (to make sure the other initiates don't know that he is in a relationship with her), and she slaps him, distraught. Also unforgiving, this part of her character might have caused Al to commit suicide by jumping into the Chasm when she strongly refused to forgive him after he helped Peter try to kill her. Although she is quite brave, she, like anyone else, has fears. She has seven, to be particular, which is one of the lowest number of fears any Dauntless has ever gotten, next to Tobias' four fears. Fears *To be devoured by crows - (symbollic) powerlessness *Drowning in a tank of water - (symbollic) weakness and inability to escape *Drowning in an ocean - (symbollic) being out of and incapable of control *Being burnt on a pole surrounded by friends & enemies - friends and enemies join forces against her *Men reaching for her in her Abnegation room - *Kill family or be killed by Jeanine - watching family die and being responsible for it *Intercorse with Tobias/Four Relationship with characters Tobias 'Four' Eaton From when she first meets him, Tobias (then, known as Four), Tris automatically takes a liking to him. She is unaware that the feeling is love or attraction, she is just drawn to him naturally. However, few chapters later, she starts to become more and more aware of her growing feelings towards her instructor. She was never afraid to stand up to him or tell him off. When she and Tobias start a relationship, she is worried that he does not actually love her, and that he just wants to use her because she is not pretty and draws no interest from anyone whatsoever. She is also aware of the two year age gap between them, which he laughs at, saying 'Yes, that whopping two year gap really is insurmountable!' In her fear landscapes, it is revealed that Tris has a fear of intimacy, and is reluctant to tell him when he presses her. She believed as Tobias was older, he would have certain expectations of her and she was not ready for it; however this assumption was proven untrue. Caleb Prior Tris loves her brother, although she resents him for transferring to Erudite and leaving her parents alone. She thinks of him as selfless and disapproving when she does something wrong. She seems to genuinely respect him, and doesn't get on bad terms with him often. She loves Caleb, but realizes that he was made for Erudite, although she hates him for this, because she realized how he had been able deceived their family quite well for a long time. Once Tris gives herself to Erudite, she finds that Caleb was helping them. He told them that she fitted three factions instead of two or one, and also aided in the simulations that she took. Tris then named herself "the last Prior" as he had betrayed their whole family. Evelyn Johnson Tris has a very troubled relationship with her boyfriend's mother. Evelyn has always seemed to not like Tris, finding her unpleasant and rude. Tris finds Evelyn very selfish and dishonest, thinking that Evelyn was lying about getting kicked out of Abnegation. This leads to conflict between Tris and Tobias. Facts *Tris is curious by nature. *Tris is the smallest initiate and the second abnegation transfer after Four *With her hair down and eyeliner on, she thinks that her face is "noticeable". *Her first tattoo is a series of three ravens on her collarbone. One for each member of her family. Her second tattoo is the Dauntless seal on her left shoulder. Tris' third tattoo is the Abnegation seal on her right shoulder. Family Members *Father: Andrew Prior *Mother: Natalie Prior *Brother (older): Caleb Prior *Grandmother: Edith Prior? (?) Category:Characters Category:Transfer Category:Protagonist Category:Divergent Category:Dauntless Category:Females